Trapped
by Phantom-Animal
Summary: Danny gets captured by his parents, and brought to a secret lab, where he meets Starfire. Will they escape? Will they survive? How will the Teen Titans react to Star's new friend? *NOT StarfireXDanny*


**Hello, I know I should be working on _A Ghostly Dragon_, but this idea just came to me!**

**This takes place during the TT episode _Haunted _and before PP.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting:**

* * *

I growled angrily as the two scientists shoved me into a ghost-proof room. One was large, wearing orange, and had smile wrinkles on his face, but they were now long forgotten. The woman had short brown hair, with a blue hazmat suit to match. I kicked out at them, only to receive a sharp blow to my head.

"Once I get out of these..." I hissed, glaring up at them. The woman, just laughed, as if I were amusing. She then looked down at me and smiled cruelly with dull purple eyes. I flinched at her cold, hard glare.

"Subject 341," I glared at her for calling me that, I was _no_ science experiment.. "You know that it is impossible to escape. We have high tech security here." I lowered my head and looked down at the tiled floor.

"I know." I muttered sadly. I could almost feel her smirk as she and her husband walked away, through the ghost shield. I waited on moment, in case they came back, before flopping on the ground. I sighed and shuffled uncomfortably, shifting the cuffs around.

How had it come to this? I couldn't remember much, the last thing was on Tuesday, when I was coming home from school. I was just flying, then... Nothing. The next thing I knew, I had woken up in a tiny cell, with my pare- Jack and Maddie Fenton, writing down my every move. Then I was brought here. Wherever here was.

I was awoken from my thoughts by a small cough. I turned my head around, and frowned. A girl, about 15 or 16, I guessed, was sitting in the far corner, staring at me with green eyes. She was wearing a purple suit, with two pieces, and she had red/brown hair. She gave a small smile in my direction, but I turned away.

"Hello?" I heard her say. I ignored her, staring at the floor again. I saw her from the corner of my eye, scoot towards me, for the ceiling was too low to stand.

She stopped next to me, and tapped my shoulder. I ignored her again. Then she tapped me again. And again. And again.

"What?" I finally answered, looking up at her. She grinned at me.

"Finally, I have gotten your attention!" I sighed. "I am Starfire. What is your name, what is your favorite color, where did you come from, and do you want to be my friend?"

I just stared at her for a bit. Starfire was a strange name. A strange name for a strange girl. Of course, though, I had met ghosts with more weird names. Like the Box Ghost, for example. Her smile never seemed to falter. I opened my mouth.

"Um... Danny, blue, Amity Park, and... sure?" Big mistake. Starfire squealed and hugged me so tight, I swear I could hear ribs cracking. I winced and tried to turn intangible, but because of the cuffs, it shocked us both.

I landed on my back, my hands getting squished. I groaned and rolled into a sitting position. I ignored my aching back, and looked at Starfire. She was still in the same position, staring at me. She was floating a feet inches off the ground though.

"Friend-Danny, Why have you fallen on your back?" How did she not feel that shock?!

"How are you still sitting?" I groaned. She smiled at me.

"A small shock does not bother me." Starfire said, grinning. I nodded. She must have superhuman strength.

"So, um..." I thought for a moment. "How did you get here, Star?" Only now, her smile turned into a frown.

"I do not know much, but a woman came in a strange blue suit and trapped me in a glowing green net. Then she had called me, 'Ghost scum.' I am not a ghost, I am a Tamaranean!" Then she wasn't a ghost. I know why mo- Maddie thought she was one though, she could obviously fly and had those green eyes.

'Subject 341 and Subject 325 ready to be moved.' a monotone voice of a woman said. Starfire and I looked around for the source, only to find... nothing.

"Moved?" Starfire asked. "To where?" I shrugged.

"No idea." I said, before looking at the ground again. I could almost feel Star preparing to ask me her question.

"Go on." I said boredly. Star was probably staring at me in shock.

"Alright, Friend-Danny." she said. "Who was that woman?" I held my breath, too scraed to speak.

"Danny?"

"That woman?" I said, giving a small laugh. "That woman was my mother."

* * *

**I needed to write that down. *Sighs***

**Danny: Yaaaay. More torture...**

**Me: Be quiet or I'll erase your mouth.**

**Danny: ...**

**What did you think? **

**R&R!**


End file.
